Pull of the Pirate
by BCBoo
Summary: How Mungo and Teazer met. Also says how Teazer got her pearls and her accent. It's not your normal Mungo and Macavity story, in fact Macavity is mentioned once and that's in an arguement. MJRT oneshot


Rumpleteazer was lounging on the car trunk when Skimbleshanks came up behind her.  
  
"Hello Rumple, how are you?"  
  
"I'm bored." Rumple sighed.  
  
"Why don't you go and find some of the other cats?"  
  
"Because they're all drooling over Tugger."  
  
"Even the toms?" Skimble laughed playfully, Rumple giggled back,  
  
"No, the toms are trying to be Tugger."  
  
"So why aren't you around Tugger."  
  
"Dad, you know me, he's not my type."  
  
"I know that, but you won't tell who is your type. I meet a lot of young toms when I'm on the trains, I could easily fix you up."  
  
"DAD! I don't want to be fixed up." Rumple giggled, this was typically Skimble; he wants to see his little queen find a mate.  
  
"What about any of the other toms in the junkyard?"  
  
"Not my type."  
  
"What is your type? We've got magical toms, we've got normal toms, we've got caring toms and we've got charming toms. We've got all types of toms, and your telling me you don't like any of them?"  
  
"Nope, not my type." She sat up and giggled.  
  
"What is you type?"  
  
"I'm not telling." She stood up knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Well I'm going to have to tiggle it out of you then aren't I?" Skimble had a very close relationship with his daughter. She was the only child from his first mate, Edina. Edina was murdered not long after Rumple was born. Skimble had been single for most of Rumple's kitten hood and they had been very close. There was a bit of trouble when Skimble chose Jennyanydots to be his new mate, but Rumple soon grew to love her as a mother.  
  
Rumple jumped down from the trunk and started giggling while she ran.  
  
Jennyanydots looked up from what she was doing at the 2 cats. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Them two are impossible." She said to her best friend Jellylorum.  
  
Rumple ran around a corner as she looked back at her dad, she didn't notice the toms in front of her and crashed right into him.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said from the floor.  
  
"No problem." The tom said with a cockney accent. He helped her up. She looked at him, he was a bit taller than her self, he looked like her, but darker. That's what she could tell from what she could see; he was wearing a pirate outfit.  
  
"You look like Growltiger." She said with a giggle,  
  
"Maybe, bu' oi still got both moi ears." She laughed at his comment and was about to respond when Skimble burst between them.  
  
"Rumpleteazer, stay away from him." Skimble stood protectively in front of her.  
  
"But dad…"  
  
"But nothing. Go to Jenny."  
  
"But…"  
  
"NOW!" Rumple ran towards Jenny with her tail and head down, Skimble never shouted at her.  
  
"What's the matter dear?" Jenny asked when she saw Rumple, "Your usually so perky."  
  
"Dad shouted at me."  
  
"Now why would he do a thing like that, did you deserve it?"  
  
"No, I was talking to a tom and Dad told me to stay away from him."  
  
"Who was this tom?" Jenny was curious as to why Skimble had shouted, but she kept the caring tone she always had.  
  
"He was a bit taller than me and bit darker than me with the same markings, I think."  
  
"What do you mean you think, if you were talking to him then you must have seen him."  
  
"No, he had a pirate out fit on."  
  
"Pirate!"  
  
"Yeah?" Rumple looked at Jenny questionly, she never exclaimed, or raised her voice, unless you were a mouse or cockroach.  
  
"Stay away from him, don't talk to him!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, just stay away from him." Rumple didn't like hearing Jenny raise her voice.  
  
"Ok then, I'm going home." Rumple had made her home in Victoria Grove. Her humans called her Mittens. They were very grateful to have such a calm cat.  
  
The next week was difficult for Rumple. Everyday she would ask Skimble and Jenny why she couldn't talk to that tom and everyday they gave the same answer, 'because'. Rumple had watched the new tom; he slowly started to lose some of the pirate outfit. But not enough to tell that he wasn't a pirate. He kept his belt and his bandana and occasionally the boots.  
  
One morning, Rumple was under a ledge that a rubbish pile had. She was batting a stray bit of junk attached to a piece of string.  
  
"Stupid parents." She was mumbling. Rumple had grown quite attached to the pirate tom, even if she had only spoken to him once. Demeter had told her his name, Mungojerrie. 'Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, sounds perfect' she thought to herself. In a fit of anger she whacked the piece of rubbish with a strength that only came out when she was angry. The piece of rubbish hit the underside of the ledge with great force and the pile started to wobble.  
  
"Uh oh." Was all she could say, she was frozen with fear.  
  
Mungojerrie was watching her from the tire. He had grown fond of Rumpleteazer over the last week, even if they weren't aloud to see each other. He saw the junk pile wobble and went running over. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Just as they got away, it collapsed.  
  
"Thank you." Rumple was in shock and didn't realise who had saved her.  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Mungojerrie!"  
  
"Tha's moi name." He grinned at her.  
  
"Thank you for saving me!" She gave him a hug. It felt really good. Mungo hugged her back, he'd wanted to all week.  
  
"We shouldn't be together, wha if your paren's spot us?" He reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"It's ok, Dad's off on a train some where."  
  
"Wha' abou' ya mum?"  
  
"Good point, Jenny never misses any thing, come with me. I know a place we can talk." Rumple held his paw and lead him to her 'thinking spot'. She went there often to get away from the other cats. It was a cave on the far side of the junkyard, way behind the tire.  
  
"Oi thought you'd 'ad enouth of bein unda rubbish for taday?" Mungojerrie said with a giggle.  
  
"This place is a solid as a rock."  
  
They stayed in there for hours talking (I really can't be bothered to go through the conversation).  
  
For the next few weeks they would often hide away in there to talk, they were close to being caught a few times but they avoided it. Over the weeks they became even closer and fell in love (all together now, aw). They even snuck behind everyone's back and became official mates. They swore Old Deuteronomy to secrecy and carried on with the secret meetings.  
  
One day Skimbleshanks got suspicious, he was talking to Rumple when she started using a cockney accent; only one cat around here had that accent. He followed her to her hiding place and hid behind some junk watching the entrance. After about 2 minutes Mungojerrie appeared and went inside. Skimbleshanks was furious. He didn't really want to freak out in front of Rumple so he took a minute to calm him self down.  
  
"I love you Teazer." Mungo purred. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were lying down in each other's arms.  
  
"I love you too Jerrie." She purred back.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Skimble shouted as he stormed in. The lovers jumped up.  
  
"DAD! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I knew you were sneaking behind my back! How could you Rumple? I told you not to go near him!" Skimble was disappointed, he always had his first Childs respect and he honoured that.  
  
"I love him dad."  
  
"How can you love him?! Of all cats him!"  
  
"Can't you be happy for us?"  
  
"No, I'd be happier if you fell in love with Macavity rather than him"  
  
"Well I'm sorry dad, we're in love and there's no doing any thing about it." Rumple held on to Mungo's paw and lead him out of the cave.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me young lady." Skimble followed them out of the cave; he followed them until they were in the clearing.  
  
"Why can't I love him dad, tell me why?" Rumple turned to face her father.  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's all I hear from you, because!"  
  
"Because he killed you mother!"  
  
"WHAT!! He's only a little bit older than me!"  
  
"He was only a kitten."  
  
"Dad, what are you on about, a kitten couldn't kill a full grown cat."  
  
"His parents did most of it, but he struck the final blow."  
  
"WHAT! Jerrie is this true?" She spun to face her mate. Jerrie hung his head. She quickly let go of his paw. "Why didn't you tell me, either of you?" She was fuming.  
  
"I didn't think you would go behind my back to see him." Skimble replied.  
  
"What your excuse Mungojerrie?" Rumple had tears building in her eyes; the 2 cats she loved most had lied to her.  
  
"I love you, I didn't want to lose you." Rumple looked between the 2 toms.  
  
"I HATE YOU, BOTH OF YOU!" She turned to leave and they both tried to stop her. "No, don't try to stop me and don't follow me!" She ran out of the junkyard.  
  
Later that evening Rumple was wondering around, she just kept walking, she didn't know where she was going. Eventually she found her self at the docks. Griddlebone was there.  
  
"Hi Griddlebone."  
  
"Rumpleteazer! It's lovely to see you, I didn't think I'd see any jellicles around here this late."  
  
"You wouldn't have, I'm just wondering around."  
  
"You look down, what's the matter?" Griddlebone was a very caring cat, even if she spent most of her time on ships with pirate cats. Rumple told the story and started crying near the end.  
  
"It's ok, everything will work out." Griddlebone had her paw around Rumple and Rumple was crying into Griddle's chest.  
  
"What do I do? If I go back I have to face dad and Jerrie and I don't want to."  
  
"You have 2 choices Rumple, you either go back or run away."  
  
"Run away?" Rumple looked up at Griddlebone.  
  
"That's your only 2 options. I don't want to influence you, but running away is a lot of fun."  
  
"Where would I go?"  
  
"You could come with me."  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Yeah, travelling the 7 seas. It's loads of fun." Rumple thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah, why did you think I'd say no?"  
  
"No, I'm just happy that I'm not going to be the only queen on the ship." Rumple smiled for the first time since she ran out of the junkyard.  
  
"So, when do we leave?"  
  
"Soon, come on, I'll show you the ship." Griddlebone lead Rumple to a dark deserted part of the dock. Neither of them knew that Admetus was watching from the top of a hill. Admetus was Rumple's stepbrother and he was worried when she ran.  
  
When Griddlebone had got to the ship Rumple was amazed.  
  
"Wow, that's a nice ship."  
  
"It is isn't it?"  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Well, officially it's called the Red Mystery, but the crew call it the White Griddle Lady." Griddlebone smirked.  
  
"You really made an impression on them didn't you?"  
  
"I sure did, come one, I'll introduce you to the crew and the humans." Admetus saw Rumple follow Griddlebone onto the ship; he didn't like the looks of it. 'She might not come back' he thought to himself. Admetus went running back to the junkyard, it was quite a way, he could only prey he made it on time.  
  
"DAD!!!" Admetus shouted as he run into the junkyard.  
  
"What is it son? Can't you see I'm busy?" Skimble didn't have time to hear Admetus' problems; he was so worried about Rumple.  
  
"I saw Rumple."  
  
"Where!" Mungojerrie jumped behind them.  
  
"Down at the dock, with Griddlebone, they went onto a ship."  
  
"Oh no, she wouldn't go would she?"  
  
"She was pretty upset." Admetus panted.  
  
"Show us where it is." Mungojerrie franticly said.  
  
"Follow me." Admetus lead Skimble and Mungo to the docks, but when they got there, the ship was gone, and so was Rumple.  
  
The next few months were depressing in the junkyard. Skimble and Mungo couldn't get over Rumple and they wouldn't talk to each other. All the cats missed Rumple's perky face.  
  
Meanwhile, Rumple was having the time of her life. The crew had nick named her Teaz and the humans called her Ediva. Unlike Griddlebone, she became part of the crew, she dressed and acted like a pirate, she had even picked up a cockney accent.  
  
One day they pulled into the familiar dock that Rumple had left months ago.  
  
"Are you sure you won't come Teaz?" Griddlebone asked as she walked down to the land.  
  
"Na, oi'm appy with moi crew. Oi don't wanna go back, to many bad memories." Teaz replied from the ship.  
  
"Well you know where I'll be."  
  
"Are ya sure ya won't come back with us?"  
  
"No, I want to go with Growltiger's old crew. I've been meaning to catch up with them, they'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"If ya sure."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"C ya around 'hen."  
  
"You too." Griddlebone headed towards the jellicle junkyard. When she got there the same old faces greeted her. She noticed a cat huddled up in a corner, a cat she hadn't seen before, never met, but she knew everything about.  
  
"Excuse me?" Griddlebone politely said.  
  
"Yes." He replied in his cockney accent.  
  
"Your Mungojerrie aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah, ow'd ya know?" He looked up at her.  
  
"I know a lot about you."  
  
"Wha, ok, ya scarin me now."  
  
"I'm Griddlebone."  
  
"You know where Teazer is don't ya." He jumped up.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Can ya tell me?"  
  
"Not unless you and Skimble have made up."  
  
"Please tell me, oi'm diein ere."  
  
"Griddlebone!" Skimbleshanks ran next to her. "Where's Rumpleteazer?"  
  
"I'm not telling until you to be friends."  
  
"That isn't going to happen so you might as well tell."  
  
"No. Teaz vowed me to secrecy and I'm not going to break that unless I have good reason." Both toms looked at her with looks that said 'I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me'  
  
"Look, I know why you don't like each other. Because you," She pointed at Mungo, "Struck the last blow to Edina."  
  
"Yes, how is that helping us finding Rumple?" Skimble snappishly asked.  
  
"Listen to me or you'll never see her again! Now, Mungojerrie, why did you do it?"  
  
"Because my parents forced me to, they didn't want the blame."  
  
"Ok, now we're getting somewhere."  
  
Hours of conversation later, Skimble and Mungo sorted out their problems. But they were never going to be the best of friends, no one expected that.  
  
"So where's Teaza?" Mungo asked Griddlebone.  
  
"By now she would be at the Old Bull And Bush. They're all having a celebration before they set off again."  
  
"Where's that?" Skimble didn't know the places that pirates hung out in.  
  
"Oi know!" Mungo ran out of the junkyard with Skimble close behind him.  
  
It was full of pirate cats when they got there.  
  
"Look there she is!" Skimble pointed towards the bar.  
  
"Wai'" Mungo put his paw in front of Skimble.  
  
"What do you mean wait? I've waited months to see her, I'm not waiting any longer."  
  
"No, Billy's singin, never start nythin when Billy McCaw is singin. Lily'll kick us ou'" They both waited impatiently for Billy to stop. When he finally did they saw everyone order more beer.  
  
"So the stories are true." Skimble said with a tear in his eye.  
  
"Yep, old Billy, 'e can make you order more beer everytoime."  
  
"Oii, Teaz, we got sumthin for ya." They heard one of the pirates say.  
  
"If it's anotha we' willi then oi don't wan it." She giggled back in her new accent.  
  
"Na, we got sumthin special for ya."  
  
"Somethin special for me?"  
  
"Yep. Me and the guys go' ya this." He handed her a pearl necklace with a loop in it.  
  
"There's a pearl from each of tha guys, we nicked it our selves." Another cat said.  
  
"Aww, you guys! Thank ya. Oi'll treasure it forever. Bu' oi ain't wearin it next toime we go lootin, it migh' not make me look tough."  
  
"You tough?"  
  
"Shu' up, oi best you, wha is it now, 27 toimes?"  
  
"Lucky flukes."  
  
"Ya a sore losea, tha wha you are."  
  
"Your jus as bad Teaz."  
  
"Hey, are you 2 drinking any thing." The barmaid said to Skimble and Mungo.  
  
"No." Skimble replied. He hated to admit it, but she was happy.  
  
"You can't stay if your not drinkin."  
  
"Don't worry, we're goin." Mungo said as he turned to leave.  
  
"What do we do? She's happy." Skimble asked when they were outside.  
  
"Oi dunno."  
  
"We should get back to the junkyard." With a heavy heart they headed home.  
  
Later that night Mungo was creeping out when he bumped into Skimble.  
  
"You going to see her as well?" Skimble asked.  
  
"Yeah, oi can't jus let 'er go."  
  
They walked towards the dock. Griddlebone had told them where the ship was.  
  
"Excuse me?" Skimble asked a cat who was guarding the ship,  
  
"Yeah?" He replied in an 'I don't care get lost' tone.  
  
"Can we speak ta Rumpleteaza?" Mungo said.  
  
"Teaz, oo, oi dunno, she ge's a bit mad when ya wake 'er up."  
  
"Please, this is really urgent."  
  
"Ok, TEAZ!!!" The pirate shouted towards the cabins.  
  
"WHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"THERE'S SOME CATS ERE TA C YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TELL UM TO GE' LOS'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OI'M SLEEPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOUR OBVIASLY NO'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They heard some tumbling from below deck.  
  
"You bet'er ave some good news." The pirate said just before Teaz came up.  
  
"Wha tha hell are ya doing ere?" She almost shouted at them.  
  
"Oh no." The pirate tom said before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
"We came ta talk to ya Teaza." Mungo stepped forwards  
  
"Oi ain't go' ny thing ta say ta ya." She turned her back to them. Even if it was good to see them, she was still mad.  
  
"Please Rumple, we miss you." Skimble pleaded to his daughter.  
  
"Ya lied ta me, both of ya did. Oi deserved to know."  
  
"We know ya did, bu' we didn't wanna urt ya."  
  
"And ya still ended up urtin me."  
  
"We are so sorry Rumple, you don't know how much pain we've been through these last few months."  
  
"Teaza, your moi mate, don't 'hat mean ny thin to ya?"  
  
"MATE!" Skimble hadn't been told this.  
  
"Yeah, we kinda made it official with ou' telling ny one." Rumple said without looking at them.  
  
"Then you have to come back, you're his mate, and you have to be together, that's one of the promises you had to make."  
  
"NO! Oi'm no' comin back. Oi'm happy ere, oi've got real close friends they're loike family. Oi love bein a pirate." She turned to face them hiding the tear in her eye.  
  
"Teaza, please!" Mungo was desperate to have her back.  
  
"No, please go away before oi call my friends." She turned and walked away. Mungo and Skimble turned and went home to the junkyard, without Rumpleteazer.  
  
Many more months passed and the Jellicle ball was rapidly approaching. Cats were trying to teach Mungo the dances, but he didn't want to learn them, he didn't want to do anything now that he had lost Teazer for good.  
  
Rumpleteazer was down for a few weeks after she told them to go away, but she soon perked up again.  
  
It was the night of the jellicle ball, everyone was excited and running around, even Tugger was getting in the mood. Mungo wasn't though. Skimble was away for this ball so no one knew what he was going through.  
  
Rumple was wet, she was crying and wet. There had been trouble on the ship and it sunk, and with it so did everything she held dear. She was the only one to survive, everyone else got caught inside. She had been the only cat on deck. The humans survived but that was different. She wondered around the familiar streets of London looking for a friendly face. She looked up and saw the jellicle moon shining bright. Her heart skipped a bit, the jellicle ball, the one event a jellicle looked forward to every year. She was still crying, but she ran towards the junkyard.  
  
When she got there everyone was dancing. She watched until they stopped, and then she made her enterance.  
  
Rumple slowly walked in. Her clothes were torn and wet; she had more cuts than she dared to imagine. She knew she looked bad. All the cats stared at her, not knowing what to say, what to do, all apart from one cat.  
  
Mungojerrie stood up and walked over to her, she didn't move. He put his paw on the side of her face and stroked it.  
  
"Oi'm sorry." Rumple said between tears.  
  
"No need ta be sorry. Oi know wha tha pull of tha pirate is as well ya know." She laughed softly and put her paw over his.  
  
"Oi love you Teaza."  
  
"Oi love you too Jerrie." They kissed and promised never to hurt each other again.  
  
From then on Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer became the notorious duo we all know and love. Skimble tried to make her lose the accent, but it stuck. Rumple kept the pearls her crew had given her and rarely took them off. Rumple's humans took Jerrie in and regretted the day they did.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TA DA!!! It's amazing what I can do. As I was writing this I was doing some homework, I now have an essay written in cockney, I wonder what my teacher will say to that? 


End file.
